


Library Sex

by Lamguin



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Adaine and Fig have risky sex in the Aguefort school library.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Library Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that, seeing as in my other work she has made Fig cum twice, Adaine deserves to cum

Adaine whimpered, the sound muffled by her girlfriend’s palm, Fig’s other hand down the wizard’s jeans, rubbing her sensitive clit in circles, making her legs shake and hips buck against her fingers thudding against the bookcase she was pressed up against, a shot of fear running through her which made her skin tingle as Fig grinned maniacally.

“You know,” she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted to be caught.” 

Adaine let out a muffled groan in response, not entirely sure what she was trying to say, Fig sniggered and pecked her cheek before she began moving her fingers, she pressed her forehead against Adaine’s, looking deep into her eyes as she pressed first one finger then another into her dripping pussy, smirking as her blue eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a long low moan.

While Adaine was still moaning Fig moved her hand away from her mouth and for an instant the guttural sound was unmuffled and Adaine’s eyes widened in fear before Fig replaced her hand with her lips, pushing her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, feeling her groan into the kiss as she continued to finger fuck her.

With her now free hand she reached up under Adaine’s t shirt and pulled her bra down under her tits before pushing the hem of her top up over them, exposing her pale breasts capped with light pink, rock hard nipples which she immediately began squeezing and rolling between her fingers, grinning as Adaine’s moans and groans turned to pants of desperation and pleading whines.

Fig slowed her finger’s ministrations slightly as she pulled her mouth away from Adaine’s.

“I’m going to need you to keep quiet, can you do that babe?” She whispered, Adaine nodded in response, clamping her mouth shut. Fig grinned and kissed her again before sliding to her knees, pressing light kisses down her girlfriend's body as she did.

When Fig had reached the library floor she grinned up at Adaine cheekily as she fully undid the fastenings on her jeans, which she had loosened before just enough to slip her hand in, and slowly, teasingly pulled them down so they were around her knees, leaving her pussy covered only by a pair of pale blue panties which were soaking with her juices, pulling them down Fig gazed lovingly at Adaine’s neatly trimmed mound before leaning in and beginning to probe her entrance with her tongue, moaning with delight at the taste of her sweet pussy, the vibrations making Adaine shake in ecstasy.

As Fig’s tongue worked deeper into Adaine’s pussy her fingers reached up and again began to circle her incredibly sensitive clit, the pleasure making Adaine release a low squeal which she managed to cut off by shoving her fist between her teeth, muffling her excited panting; but even so if anyone happened to be on the other side of the shelves they were pressed against there would be no difficulty in working out what was going out in the next aisle.

Despite her best efforts Adaine couldn’t help but let out a string of muffled whimpers and whines as she raptly approached the point of orgasm, Fig’s familiar touch reaching her most sensitive spots and sending her mad with pleasure. She held out as long as she could but eventually Adaine let out a low scream, biting down on her arm to muffle the sound, and felt her legs shake, barely aware of the dull thuds as she bucked against the bookcase behind her.

Fig smiled gleefully as Adaine came, lapping up as much of her fluids as possible, savouring the delicious taste. When her orgasm finally subsided Fig stood back up and kissed her girlfriend again, Adaine recovering enough to kiss her back with a grin.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She giggled.

“I know, it was amazing right?”

“You were amazing.” Adaine agreed, making Fig blush slightly. She stepped back slightly, admiring her girlfriend: tits and midriff exposed, pussy still dripping and jeans pulled down to her knees.

“You look beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Adaine laughed, rearranging her clothes into some semblance of decency before looking at her watch.

“It’s nearly the next lesson, we should go.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Fig agreed. They walked out the empty library hand in hand, parting ways at the library door.

“See you at lunch.” Adaine said.

“Bye babe, love you.” Fig replied, kissing Adaine’s cheek.

“Love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome


End file.
